


When the Elements Collide

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Gods, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Not a lot though, Political Alliances, Political Intrigue, Religion, but you care a bit, kingdom au, not of any main characters, you dont really care about who dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Stormy skiesfell on hard timesand the wounds from war were still hurting.I was the princeyou could not convince—from the path I was diverting.I had to chooseto be true,but true to me and you were differing.To learn to love(which i didn’t know of)and you told me you were the one suffering!For me twas’ ragetowards this pretty cage,and the pleas you kept ignoring!For my sister,who left us bitter,and made us rue that ugly morning.To the crownand great renownI never found myself wanting,I hold the blame,for taking up your claim,and discarding my dream of creating.For me it’s my duty,to crush my heart cruelly,for my people I will leave behind loving.For my Land,destroyed by our demand—my love, you fool, stop spiraling.To my Father,who only cares for dollar;I will have a love of my choosing.We are the Royal,the Brave and the Loyal,come hear our tale of the wrongs we are righting.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When the Elements Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am rewriting this fic again. Please don't go read the other one I beg of you, this is so much better and it's going to be an actually nice to read fic! I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to my beta, Moon for both betaing and writing the summary poem! Read her stuff too, she's Typhemoonrise on AO3!

The sun beams brightly through the window, the silk teal curtains lightly waving in the wind. The floor length mirror shining with the reflection of a tall man, freshly cleaned. The man stood up with his head held high, two servants wrapping measuring tape around his waist for some fancy garment his parents wanted him to wear. Gracing his skin is a tattoo that rolls from his hip to curl over his shoulder, like a wave over a rock jutting from the sea. He towers over his servants, and his stance doesn't help. His hair is a plain brown that looks slightly purple in the sun. His eyes are the same brown as his hair but they have little flakes of gold in them making his seemingly boring appearance not so boring. He glares at the two, now measuring his legs. There's a new kind of fabric that was made, it was completely eco-friendly. Seijoh was known for their eco friendly designs, and it was currently extremely popular. The servants finish and he turns around abruptly, walking towards the door before taking a step back and knocking an intricate vase off a table.

Oikawa Tooru, the heir to the kingdom of Aoba Johsai, the only son of his family, and a child. His sister, being female, has no place on the throne while Tooru was around. He knows she was always resentful of him and his parents for that, that _ is _ why she left. 

He storms out of the room, unsure of where he's going. It's like he has tunnel vision, despite the hallways being lit by the bioluminescent lamps. It isn’t a surprise that he knocks into someone, he stumbles back and the person he knocked into steadies him. Oikawa is greeted by silver-brown hair and kind eyes. Yahaba isn’t too much shorter than Oikawa, but there is a height difference between Shigeru and his cousin. Yahaba is kind of like an honorary prince, his mother is Oikawa’s aunt, but being female, she married a civilian and lived a nice life. She and Yahaba's father were killed five years ago, Shigeru couldn’t raise himself so the royal family took him in, he’ll stay there until he turns 18, when he can support himself. 

“Shigeru, hello. How are you?”

“I’m fine, but you, you look awful.”

“I  _ feel  _ awful. All that I’m doing nowadays is being fitted for more and more outfits that I don’t need. Everything that’s happening in the castle is for this stupid ball, and for what? To get me married? I’ll marry who I want to marry, not some random elite with money.”

At this point Tooru’s voice was very loud, he had already begun to raise it when he started to rant and he only got louder. Suddenly, the  _ thumps _ of someone running up the stairs startles the two out of their argument. They look over and very clearly look down, and are met with a certain royal advisor. Watari’s hair is grayish brown, and cut pretty short. While he isn't a short guy, he’s extremely small compared to the two royals. His eyes are closed with his index finger and thumb are pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks up and takes a deep breath before starting to say,

“Alright. I’m aware that all the attention on the ball is not ideal right now, but you’re just going to have to deal. The ball is going to be fun, Tooru. You just need to stop complaining and enjoy what’s happening.” He paused.

“Worst comes to worst, you sit still and look pretty.”

* * *

  
  


The sun beams brightly through the window, silk orange curtains lightly waving in the wind. A dark wooden bed with all black sheets and a solid black duvet. Sitting on it, there was a man. He was on the shorter side, and his hair was a brownish black, and his eyes were a warm brown. He holds a book with a leather cover, a ring on his finger and a medium sized tattoo on his arm.  The tattoo is for his family's blessing, the five gods each picked a royal bloodline to bless, and their goddess of earth chose the Sawamura’s. The tattoo was of a bird, the goddess’ patron bird, the bird was inside their planet, with no name that the family was aware of. It was all surrounded by some of its moons completely engulfed by religious symbols of their goddess. 

She blessed their crops and the fertility of the villagers, religion was a major part of his kingdom and all the others. Daichi kept trying to focus on all the symbols and words for the wedding ceremony in a few months, but the ring on his right hand kept getting his attention. The ring was simple, they usually were in Karasuno. It was a simple gold band, and he knew the lord of a nearby larger city called Nagamushi had a matching one. Daichi tugged it off his finger and looked wistfully at the engraving on the inside. ‘May our bond be as stable as the earth itself.’ It blessed him and his future husband’s marriage with the goddess’ blessing. Daichi had always wanted to marry someone he truly loved, but his eighteenth birthday was coming up and he knew his duty as the heir to the throne. He could abandon his duties, but he adores his people, and wants to help them once he is king. 

He is ‘Daichi the Loyal’, after all. 

* * *

  
  


The sun beams brightly through the window, silk red curtains lightly waving in the wind. A man stands by the window, narrowed eyes and a harsh frown. The man moves quickly, turning around walking towards his bed, his black robe fluttering behind him. The robe falls down a bit off his shoulders exposing a small amount of the harsh black tattoo on his skin. His hair is the same color of his robe, black like the night and eyes of a cat, yellow and piercing. He sits down on his bed before lying back, staring at the ceiling. The painting on his ceiling, to a random outsider, would look like random swirls and flames. But for the people of Nekoma, that was the single most important pattern they know.

Kuroo couldn’t see his own back, but he knew his skin mirrored his ceiling. No one knew who designed the pattern for the god who blessed them, but every royal was given it and it had been like that for decades. His cat-like appearance was no surprise to his family or his people, the fire god really liked cats, adored them. They were his creation and he blessed the desert kingdom with them, you could find many stray cats roaming the streets of every village and city. 

The royal family had only been able to have one child, the queen was quite a gossip, and spread rumors frequently. She had insulted Daichi’s mother, the queen of Karasuno and the earth goddess cursed her fertility. While the fire god was not happy, he knew he couldn’t do much, lest he start a war. He burned down a Karasuno forest, but Akiho had it coming to her. 

Kuroo got off his bed, and changed into simple travelling clothes. The great ball was in a fortnight and he and his party had to leave today or they wouldn’t make it on time. He grabs his cloak, the black one over the red, he’d rather not draw any more attention to himself.

He turns to leave the room but something catches his eye, the painting he has hanging. The portrait is large and he wants to rip it to shreds sometimes. The constant reminder that he must live up to his god’s expectations and that he is the only reason Kuroo is alive. It hurts to look at sometimes. The weight on his shoulders is like trying to climb a mountain when you haven’t eaten in days, it’s impossible. Having to get married in seven months, and his parents want it to be a woman. 

Knowing what his family wants, and knowing what he wants, his life always has been a battle of his duty over his heart.

* * *

The sun beams brightly through the small window in the carriage door, silk grey curtains hanging over it so no outsider could see in. A pale hand moves the curtain gently before eyes like a storm rolling over the deep blue sea look out, the dark smog of the factories smothering the skies they were once known for. He lets the curtain slip past his fingertips before looking at the very energetic man across the way from him—if this was anyone else he might have told them to shut up and sit still, but Bokuto wore the windy swirls of the air goddess on his right arm like he wore the scarce sunshine in his eyes. His hyperactivity was wholly a part of who he was, and Akaashi wouldn’t change him for the world. The aide had opinions on a lot of things, like Bokuto’s energy and the smog in the air (and his cousin’s new hairdo) but he had the common sense to know what to say and what not to. 

Akaashi’s eyes drifted back to his sunshine incarnate. How someone could look so full of energy when they were half asleep still confused Akaashi. The royal was just never really tired, he supposed. But, the  _ jolt  _ of the carriage going over an especially raised cobblestone on the path made Bokuto almost too awake for his advisor. But Akaashi wouldn’t give this up for the world. It wasn’t for the money, not anymore. It was for the company, and the appreciation, and the validation. It was for him.

They’d spend days like this – like they’d already spent many – with Bokuto getting overly excited about things he could see anytime he wished, and Akaashi teaching him about anything and everything all while calming him down. If this was what he was like in his own kingdom, Akaashi mused, mouth curling up into an almost imperceptible smile; then he was kind of concerned about what he’d act like when they got past another kingdom’s borders where everything was new and excitement was ready for the taking. 

The sky was dark at this time of night and the stars couldn’t be seen because of the screen between him and them, but Akaashi knew they were there. They accompanied them on the beginning of their journey; time spent with Bokuto without the king breathing down his neck would be nice, but he knew the point of the prince going to this ball other than simple formalities. This was to find him a partner, whom he could marry and carry on the long royal bloodline, and Akaashi would eventually do the same for his family line of advisors. The two of them had duties and Keiji knew that, but nobody could stop him from looking a little too long at places he shouldn’t or allowing words that were a little too informal to tumble past his lips when no one else was listening. Akaashi could live out his little fantasy for a couple more months, Koutarou wasn’t eighteen yet. This wasn’t about hope – Keiji lost that a long time ago – this was just about waiting.

The only thing that Akaashi knows about for certain right now is that his future king's happiness is his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I hope it's better! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated, it means so much to me. Please stay around for this whole adventure- Have a wonderful day/night and go drink some water! Do it for Daichi!


End file.
